Eternal Green
by kinneas
Summary: LMAO I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS 13 DON'T READ THIS SCHLOCK.


Disclaimer: I own Final Fantasy VII. It is in my PlayStation upstairs. Would you like play it? I do not, however, own the copyright. Squaresoft does. You sue me, and I'm getting OJ Simpson's lawyers.

* * *

**Eternal Green**

****

by Kinneas

* * *

A sharp chill ran up Cloud Strife's spine as he approached the pink-clad girl seated in the foyer-like altar. 

_Holy, hear me. The time has come when thy presence upon this Earth shalt be needed. Please, o Holy, hear me and acknowledge, lest darkness shall prevail and engulf all. Please protect the weak human souls from the wrath of an unforgiving Meteor._

A smirk spoke louder than any thought, every sound.

The thin cord of contact broke. She opened her eyes and looked up into a two deep pools of tainted blue.

Green… Green, just like his. The twin orbs were haunting, disturbing, utterly terrifying, yet they brought peace and tranquility to his heart.

_Heart? You do not have a heart, dear boy. What makes you think you deserve a heart? You, a petty little toy… emotions are beyond you. Do not try to comprehend what you cannot see._

Cloud's breathing became rapid. Everything began to blur as white-hot pain rocketed through his mind. Everything began to grow dim…---a blinding light tore through his closed eyelids, threatening to rip him apart. He painfully jerked his eyes open and stared into

Yes, feel the pain of ages, my boy… 

green. Nothing but green… Ah, that Goddamned GREEN! Why would it not go away?! The endless green no longer provided comfort, oh how could he have though that it ever provided ANY sort of reassurance? It was no longer serene, but painful, the undying green….

_He is in pain, yet it will be over soon…_ she gazed on.

The three continuous beats of peace, war, and revolution play through mind, like a waltz, they circle—oh, but the green! Why will it not end?! He will make it end! He can feel his hand reaching for his back, and the weight suddenly thrown upon it. His muscles tense as he draws his weapon over his shoulder. He grasps the sword with both hands.

_Carry on, carry on dancing, my dear puppet._

_1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…_

A trickle of water…. The drop of a silent tear.

He will kill her… He will destroy those green, green eyes that haunt him so…

Green, emerald, olive, lime, jade, sage, aquamarine, viridian…

Deep inside of his crazed mind dwells a passion, a deep passion that calls out to the rest of his psyche. It yearns, it pleads, it BEGS for him not to raise that sword… not to lift the instrument of death and bring down yet one more victim… but even that powerful voice—passion—is poisoned and drowned by the everlasting green… The green that will not leave him be.

His hands begin to shake as the heavy, taxing steel is raised.

_-Why do you obey me so easily, dear one…?_

-A-anything! Anything to get rid of that GREEN! The sword wavers above his head for moments… He throws his weight into his arms and swings it forward---and the control is released. The blinding, horrible light is gone… but he does not care. 

Just let it all end…

"CLOUD!!"  
"Stop it, Cloud!" Two voices from below resound. Cloud's own eyes snap open. Seeing the blade draw nearer and nearer to its destination, he is thrown into panic. He pours every ounce of strength he has left into his arms and flings the huge weapon away.

It clatters down the pedestals like an ominous foreshadowing, and comes to a halt at the red-cloaked man's feet.

And _he_ smirked; he sneered; he leered at their naiveté. How pathetic they were, those humans… And he grinned once more and walked away, cape billowing behind him dramatically. Or maybe he didn't. Maybe he jumped off the ledge he was perched upon.

Cloud stood there, paralyzed, looking into her green, green eyes. They did not torture him; they mocked him. They asked him just how he could have been so stupid as to think that he could go through with destroying her… or maybe they didn't. Maybe they held nothing but love and compassion for the man in front of them—

A whir of black... A flash of silver….

The squelch from the ripping apart of flesh… flesh so pure, it was not flesh…

The screams from below…

The chink of a blade hitting the marble floor of the altar.

The owner of the blade, raising his head and gazing into Cloud's eyes…..

And the rivers ran red with blood.

Yet all Cloud saw was green.

Eternal Green.

_-fini-_

__

* * *

a/n: Well, this was a weird one… I got the idea while in the bathroom, and finished it at app. 1:30 AM on Sunday morning, February 24. I hope you liked it! If you do not, it does not matter to me. Praise is appreciated immensely. Constructive criticism is not only welcome, it is recommended. Flames will be laughed at, MSTd, and posted. Have a nice day :D 


End file.
